Loud
by legallyblained
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have the house to themselves for the first time since their son was born. Noisy, noisy sex ensues.


Kurt didn't want to go. Blaine didn't want to either, but he decided to concentrate on holding Kurt's hand and convincing him it was fine. They both looked at Burt and Carole, cooing and prodding at the baby in Burt's arms.

"We should probably leave, Kurt."

"Five more minutes?"

Burt rolled his eyes and passed Alex over to Carole. He put his hands on Kurt and Blaine's shoulders.

"Guys. We've both done this before. We'll take care of him."

"We'll spoil him rotten, won't we?" Carole said, ducking her head down to peck his cheek and forehead and chin over and over. Kurt and Blaine couldn't help smiling at her, obviously excited to have a baby around again. "Aren't you a handsome little man; I just want to eat you up…"

"But she won't," Burt interrupted, "I promise. Now get out of here both of you; get some sleep while you can. It's just one night, and we'll bring him back in one piece tomorrow."

Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand. He turned to look at him and saw his sad smile of encouragement, telling him that it was hurting him too, but it wouldn't be forever, that Blaine would still be holding his hand when they got home, whenever he wanted.

"Okay. Yeah, we should, um. Yes. Right."

Blaine stroked Kurt's thumb with his own. _I'm proud of you._

They fussed and lingered despite their best efforts, but after kissing Alex, Burt, Carole and Alex again, stroking the wisps of hair on his head and stroking his cheek with the backs of their fingers, they finally left. They paused outside the door, which Burt had had to close or they would never have said goodbye. Kurt clung to Blaine's arm, nuzzling against his shoulder.

"It hurts."

"I know. I miss him already."

"This sucks. I want another one so we have someone to play with when he's not around."

"You won't be saying that when there are two screaming voices waking you up at three."

Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded towards the car, pulling Kurt along as he walked to it. Kurt groaned, but followed after a small tug on his arm.

"Yes I will. We should have twenty babies."

"Might be hard to get a sitter. Come on, let's go home."

Kurt groaned again, exaggerated and joking but with a hint of honesty.

"Home without Alex, ugh. How did we cope without him? What did we do before?"

Blaine laughed.

"Oh, I don't know, we slept, we ate properly…" He pressed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder before letting go of his hand so they could get in the car. He was grinning. He hadn't missed food or sleep for a second. The last week had been tiring, but he'd never been happier. Sometimes he would look at Kurt when he was feeding the baby,dark circles under his eyes and a sleepy smile, and he wondered how he got so lucky to be able to see this every day, this perfect little family. Just thinking about it now made his eyes fill with tears, but that could have been partly due to exhaustion. "We had _sex_ like a real couple, not a pair of washed-out parents."

Kurt burst out laughing. They'd both assumed the sex would stop, or at least become less frequent after the baby was born, but every time they rolled into bed half asleep, one of them would start nuzzling and necks would be kissed and they would fuck in near-silence, hushing each other's giggles, holding on tight to make sure this wasn't all some amazing dream. They swung themselves into the car, flopping into their seats.

"This is it. The beginning of the end. We're grownups now, just another boring old married couple. It was bound to happen eventually."

Blaine slid his hand down Kurt's forearm, tangling their fingers together in the same motion they'd been doing for ten years, which they did in their sleep, which felt as natural as breathing.

"We may as well give into it. Buy matching rocking chairs, do crosswords together, sit in silence until we rot."

They already had rocking chairs in the baby's room, where they would sit and read and watch him sleep. The Sunday morning crossword had become a sacred part of their weekend ritual. Some of their favourite moments were when they were sitting quietly, hands linked, their son dozing on Kurt's chest and Kurt resting his eyes as he leaned into Blaine, their breathing slow and synchronised. They were barely conscious, and they were blissful.

They drove home chatting mindlessly, conversation meandering from work to their friends to their families and always back to the baby. They were both grinning dopily the way they had been since they'd brought him home, Kurt's hand stroking Blaine's as it rested on the gearstick. He shifted in his seat so his cheek was on the headrest, ignoring the seatbelt digging into his shoulder just so he could gaze at Blaine.

"I'm really sleepy."

Blaine smiled at him for half a second before returning his focus to the road.

"Me too."

"I'm so happy."

"So am I."

Kurt leaned forward a kissed Blaine's shoulder, pawing gently at his sleeve. He nestled down in his seat and strained to keep his eyes open, but he blinked and they were home. He was woken by the lack of noise coming from the engine, and through his blurred vision he saw Blaine mirroring him, turned awkwardly in his seat and smiling at him.

"Can't move. Too tired."

"Let's stay here. We'll sleep in here all day and people will think we live in our car."

"Sounds perfect. Goodnight."

"Kurt?"

"Kurt's asleep. Can I take a message?"

"There's no food in the car."

Kurt noticed the hollow feeling in his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time they'd taken the time to cook a proper, luxurious meal together, and he realised he suddenly missed it terribly. His belly confirmed his hunger with a grumble. He was out of the car in a flash, scrambling to find his keys. Blaine followed him at a leisurely pace, dangling his keys teasingly. Kurt hopped impatiently from one foot to the other, like a child pretending not to need the bathroom.

"Come on, come on, I'm hungry," he whined, "what can we make? We've got pasta, fruit, um, chicken, a lot of baby formula… what can we make out of those?"

He was talking at a ridiculous pace, the idea of food giving him a burst of energy. Blaine grinned. They could put music on as loudly as they wanted, they could dance around the kitchen like idiots without constantly listening out for the baby. He went from missing Alex so much it hurt to jumping excitedly with Kurt, bursting through the front door and giggling. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, running straight to the fridge to see what they had.

"Salmon! We have salmon! Let's have some fucking salmon!"

Blaine punched the air in triumph and slid his other hand onto Kurt's waist.

"Yes! Salmon! Fuck!"

"We can swear again!"

"Yes we fucking can!"

Kurt turned to face Blaine, laying a hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall as he got his breath back. Their eyes locked and they were instantly transformed from sleepy, sensible parents to horny teenagers with a free house.

"You know what else we can do?"

The penny dropped and Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's hips, crashing their mouths together.

"Whatever it is, we should do it really fucking loudly," he growled against Kurt's lips. Kurt considered responding, but he was too busy kissing Blaine, kissing him and kissing him and pulling him as close as possible, clawing at his back clumsily. Blaine pushed him into the counter, kissing at his neck and down his chest, nosing at the fabric of his shirt. He sucked through the material, too eager even to undress him. As Blaine hummed into his skin, Kurt's torso weakened and stretched back on the counter top. His shirt rode up, exposing his abdomen, and Blaine sucked at the sensitive skin as he slid his fingertips under the fabric, pushing it up to uncover Kurt's stomach. He kept kissing him wherever he could, grinning when he flicked his tongue into Kurt's belly button and made him cry out.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, his voice tight and strained, "clothes, _uh_, bed, up, go-"

Blaine nodded, slipping his hand under Kurt's back to pull him up. He stayed between his legs for a moment, feeling his half hard cock pushed against him, their chests heaving together. He kissed him again, delving his tongue deep into Kurt's mouth before dragging himself away and pulling Kurt behind him. Kurt lost his footing for a second as he hopped down to the ground, his knees already weakening, and he leaned against Blaine's back, gripping onto his shoulders and giggling.

"Oof," Blaine huffed out, surprised by the sudden weight, and while Kurt kissed the back of his neck he reached back to stroke Kurt's sides. His hands reached Kurt's hips and he gave them a sharp slap. "Come on. Up."

"Seriously?"

Instead of answering, Blaine bobbed down and gave Kurt's ass a squeeze until he tentatively hopped up, squeezing Blaine's waist with his thighs and clinging to his chest. Blaine ran, actually _ran_ up the stairs with Kurt on his back, holding onto his knees as they hooked around his hips. He had to stop and bend forward so Kurt could reach for the doorknob, twisting it so Blaine could kick the door open and charge through. They finally reached the bed and collapsed on it, both breathless – Blaine from running, Kurt from laughing so hard. Blaine stretched out on his back with a groan.

"Wow, that used to be a lot easier."

Kurt shoved him and propped himself up on an elbow to hover over him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm old. I'm a weak old man and I need to be looked after. Put me in a home and I can just eat jelly all day and reminisce about my youth."

"Nuh-uh. I'm not playing that game."

"What game?"

"That game where you say bad things about yourself so I shower you with compliments." He kissed Blaine's temple, where there were flecks of grey in his hair. It was a game he actually liked, because he got to rediscover what he loved about Blaine and find new parts of him to adore, new lines and marks and mannerisms. But now was not the time. He had a much better idea. "If you want to feel young, show me."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Show you what?"

"Show me that you're not an old man."

"And how should I go about doing that? Nice and loud, Kurt, there's nobody else to hear."

Kurt grinned.

"By fucking me!" He threw his head back, closed his eyes and shouted, _"I want my husband's cock in my ass and then I want to eat some fucking salmon!"_

Blaine somehow found the energy to lunge at Kurt, both of them all lips and tongues and laughter and exaggerated groans. They couldn't keep their hands still, and their hearts still pounded every time they touched. Their friends would joke that it was about time they got bored of each other, but they were still so fascinated and excited and eager to please and explore. They spent hours climbing over the bed, Blaine straddling Kurt's chest and gripping the headboard as Kurt took every inch of his cock down his throat, Kurt riding Blaine, Kurt fucking Blaine as he rolled his hips to meet his thrusts, Kurt on his knees while Blaine slammed into him before pulling him up so their chests slid together.

They'd always been vocal: Whispers and mumbles of '_love you'_ and '_so hot'_ and '_fuck me'_, assurances that they were both enjoying it and both happy and both still so disgustingly in love, but they'd never really been_loud_. That afternoon, after a week of walking on eggshells for fear of waking the baby, they yelled so much it became something of a running joke.

"_OH, GOD, YES!"_

"_PLEASE, HARDER, OH, FUCK ME!"_

"_YEAH, BABY, RIGHT THERE, OH GOD, I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA-"_

They both huffed out a laugh between shouts, but the lines quickly blurred between kidding and loving it. No matter how stupid and clichéd it was, they were still fucking and swearing and hot and sweating and lost in each other, and they finally crumbled into a heap of twitching limbs and torsos, laughing and panting.

They were both sprawled across the bed, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest as they lay perpendicular. They still hadn't got their breath back. Maybe they were getting older. But sessions like that would always require more recovery time.

"Kurt. I don't want to get big-headed. But we're really good at that."

"Mm-hmm." Kurt nuzzled gently into Blaine's hand where his fingers were twisting absent-mindedly into Kurt's hair. "The best. Probably. Definitely."

"So, are you going to make lunch or not?"

Kurt laughed and lifted his head up just enough to drop it back down on Blaine's stomach.

"You suck. C'mon, I can't be trusted alone with any knives in this state."

They hauled themselves up, staying naked despite the slight chill in the air just because they could. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as they padded down the stairs after a glance at the the small photo by the bed. Kurt was sitting holding the baby for the first time, biting his lip as he gazed down at him with teary eyes. Blaine was next to him, kissing his shoulder firmly and covering Kurt's hand with his own, a symbol that they were together in this. They were a family.


End file.
